Das illegale Besenrennen
by Feuerblitz
Summary: Ein spektakuläres, illegales Wettrennen mit üblen Tricks, skrupellosen Fallen beginnt, an dem ganz Großbritannien teilzunehmen scheint, inklusive Todesser und Phönixorden, allesamt dicht verfolgt vom Zaubereiministerium, das die Teilnehmer verhaften w


  
**Titel:** Das illegale Besenrennen  
**Inhalt:** Der allgemeine Prüfungsstress und die innenpolitischen Schwierigkeiten zwischen weißer und schwarzer Magie führen dazu, dass die Gemüter gereizt sind. Um einen Ausgleich zu finden, organisiert Colin Creevey ein illegales Besenrennen durch ganz Großbritannien.   
Dem Gewinner winken nicht nur eine Million Galleonen (gesponsert von dem zwielichten, reichen Austauchstudenten Salim Arslan ben Harun el-Mansur aus dem Orient), sondern auch ein Vertrag mit der beliebten, aufstrebenden Quidditchmannschaft _´prohibited Snitch´_ (welche so erfolgreich ist, wie sie verbotene Machenschaften betreibt) und der Möglichkeit, als bester Flieger in die Geschichte einzugehen.   
Aus jedem Haus nehmen Schüler am Rennen teil, doch auch Zauberer und Hexen, die nicht (mehr) Hogwarts besuchen, dürfen daran teilnehmen. So kreuzen auch Todesser auf, um gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen: Harry endgültig aus dem Weg zu räumen und die Trophäe des Gewinns für sich beanspruchen zu können. Natürlich sind einige der Mitglieder des Phönix Ordens demnach nicht weit, zum einen hingerissen von der Möglichkeit das Rennen zu gewinnen, zum anderen beansprucht vom Pflichtgefühl, Harry und England vor den Todessern zu retten.   
Ein spektakuläres Wettrennen mit üblen Tricks, skrupellosen Fallen, verlogenen Intrigen und dem Willen, **_alles_** für den Sieg zu tun, beginnt, während das Zaubereiministerium, welches davon Wind bekommt, in völliger Aufruhr versucht, dem Einhalt zu gebieten, die Flieger zu verfolgen und alle zu verhaften, die auf irgendeine Art und Weise am illegalen Besenrennen teilnehmen.   
**Warnings:** Charaktere sind womöglich ooc, Gewalt, Drogen, evt. Slash, der Autor dieser Geschichte ist eindeutig verrückt  
**Kategorie:** Action / Adventure / Romance / Humor  
**Pairings:** mal schauen, evt. u.a. Draco/Ginny  
**Rating:** PG-13 zunächst mal  
**Disclaimer:** alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit der FF kein Geld.   
  


* * *

  
  
**DAS ILLEGALE BESENRENNEN  
  
    _Warnung:   
    Nach Genuss dieses Getränkes  
    keine schweren Zauber verwenden  
    oder auf Rennbesen fliegen!   
  

_
**     -- Label-Aufschrift Sparky Cola, 294 AFC. 
  
  
**-1-**   
  
Harry Potter saß gelangweilt im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors in einem Sessel und starrte frustriert auf das aufgeschlagene Buch auf seinem Schoß:   
  
_Die hohe Kunst des Verwandelns - oder wie man innerhalb von vier Wochen den Stoff von sieben Jahren aufholt._   
  
Das war alles viel zu viel. Die Prüfungsvorbereitungen hatten schon längst begonnen, doch nun, im schönen Monat Mai, wo die milde Sonne alles in freundliches Licht eintauchte, wo das Leben aus dem Winterschlaf seit langem erwacht war, wo Vögel in Schwärmen ihre Bahnen am blauen Himmel zogen, wo Blumen blühten und die Bäume ihr grünes Blätterdach wiedergefunden hatten, lockte ihn die frühlingsduftende Luft, um auf dem Besen durch die sanften Winde zu sausen, dem endlosen Horizont entgegen. Er wollte das Gefühl der _Freiheit_ genießen, welches unbändig und wild durch seine Venen jagte, wie süßer Liebestrank; heiße Spuren hinterließ und alles auf der Welt unwirklich machte, um nur eines in den goldenen, einzigartigen Mittelpunkt zu stellen: das Fliegen.   
  
Aber wenn er vernünftig war, würde er dem unwiderstehlichen Ruf seines Herzens nicht folgen, sondern den harten Prüfungsstoff wiederholen. Er hinkte sowieso in der Zeit hinterher, und auch wenn er mit dieser Tatsache nicht alleine war, so suchte sein schlechtes Gewissen ihn heim, wenn er tausend andere Dinge tat, nur nicht lernen. Seine Unentschlossenheit reizte ihn und machte ihn ärgerlich, so dass er sich wünschte, die Zeit vordrehen zu können, um die Prüfungen hinter sich zu haben. Oder eine Abwechslung erleben. Eine willkommene Abwechslung.   
  
Harry seufzte auf und startete einen weiteren, unzähligen Versuch, sich auf den Inhalt seines Buches zu konzentrieren. Buchstaben konnte er zwar entziffern, doch sein aufgewühltes, rastloses Innerstes ließ nicht zu, dass ihre Bedeutungen sein Gehirn erreichten.   
  
Er brauchte Ablenkung. Eine einfache, schlichte Ablenkung.   
  
Aber wie, wenn alles um ihn herum verzweifelt versuchte zu lernen, auch wenn die Gedanken und Wünsche der anderen mit Sicherheit in dieselbe Richtung gingen, wie Harrys?   
  
Der Schwarzhaarige löste seinen Blick von dem Buch und schaute zu Ron Weasley, seinem besten Freund. Er saß neben ihm und schien in einem Geschichtsbuch vertieft zu sein, doch am Stillstehen seiner blauen Pupillen erkannte Harry, dass auch er nur vor sich herstarrte und wahrscheinlich bitter über die Millionen, Abermillionen Möglichkeiten nachdachte, die man stattdessen lieber machen könnte.   
  
Immer stärker wurde der Wille, Ron zu fragen, nach draußen zu gehen und eine Runde Quidditch zu spielen; immer begehrlicher, aufdringlicher, die Vernunft zurückdrängend, und einredend, dass sie ja noch drei bis vier Wochen Zeit hätten, um den Stoff zu pauken.   
  
Gerade, als Harry alle seine guten Lernvorsätze endgültig über Bord werfen wollte und seinen Mund öffnete, um es vorzuschlagen, leise genug, damit Hermione es nicht mitbekam (denn so eine Idee würde sie glatt mit den sieben Todsünden gleichsetzen), schwang das Portrait schwungvoll auf und jemand stolperte voller Aufregung herein. Gefolgt von einer anderen Person in einem gelassenerem Tempo.   
  
Der Junge beachtete es zunächst nicht, sah zu Ron, als ein entrüsteter Seamus Finnigan, dessen irisches Temperament in letzter Zeit häufig mit ihm durchgegangen war, einen Ausruf purer Erbostheit von sich gab.   
  
"WAAH! Das gibt's doch nicht! Ein _FEIND_ betritt gryffindorischen Boden!"   
  
Harry - und sämtliche andere Personen im Gemeinschaftsraum ebenfalls - wandte sich blitzschnell zur Richtung des Eingangs.   
  
Was er sah, ließ ihn die Augen aufreißen. Irgendjemand in seiner Nähe, wahrscheinlich Ron, keuchte auf. Schlagartig war es ruhig geworden. So still, dass man die Schüler nur noch atmen hören konnte. So angespannt, dass die Atmosphäre jeden Augenblick Feuer entfachen konnte.   
  
Seamus, der in der Nähe des Portraitlochs gesessen hatte, war aufgesprungen und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt, dessen Spitze unweigerlich auf das Herz des Gegners zeigte. Andere folgten seinem Beispiel.   
  
Sein Begleiter, ein Gryffindor, der doch tatsächlich die Heiligste aller Regeln in den Weiten des Universums gebrochen und einen ultimativen Feind mitgebracht hatte, stellte sich schützend vor dem ungebetenen Gast - das war wohl der berühmt-berüchtigte Gryffindormut.   
  
"Leute, immer mit der Ruhe!", rief er hastig, seine Blicke besonders eindringlich über die Siebtklässler streifend. Schließlich war bekannt, wie gereizt und leicht provozierbar diese waren, seit die Lernphase begonnen hatte.   
  
Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. Colin Creevey war ja schon immer ein Spinner gewesen, aber dass er es tatsächlich wagte, einen _SLYTHERIN_ mitzubringen, noch dazu den schwarzmagischen Austauschstudenten aus dem Orient, grenzte an Wahnsinn. Vielleicht auch an Suizidgefahr, das war doch alles im Endeffekt dasselbe.   
  
Colin, der, seit er vor zwei Jahren die Sommerferien in den USA verbracht hatte, war ein kleiner Hiphopgangster, um es diskret auszudrücken. Er trug immer weite, tiefsitzende Skaterhosen, welche einen Blick auf die bunten Boxershorts freigaben, die er stets darunter trug. Darüber T-Shirts und Pullovers von irgendwelchen Skatermarken. Silberketten, einen schmalen Ring an der Unterlippe, einen Ring an der linken Augenbraue, zwei Ohrringe am linken Ohr. Meist vervollständigte eine Käppi oder ein Piratentuch auf den Kopf, sowie ein Skateboard das Bild des fröhlichen Jungen mit den großen, dunklen Augen. Außerdem hatte er neben seinem Hobby, alles zu fotografieren, was ihm über den Weg lief, eine neue Tätigkeit gefunden, die ihm Spaß machte: illegale Geschäfte. Egal, worum es ging, Colin zauberte so ziemlich alles von diversen Schwarzmärkten herbei, was man haben wollte: von Schulbüchern, die er zu einem billigeren Preis besorgen konnte, als man sie in den Läden erhielt, Markenklamotten, über Zauberstäbe, verbotene Bücher, verbotene Zaubertränke und deren Rezepte, bis hin zu den neuesten Rennbesen, die zufällig nur die Hälfte kosteten, Quidditchsachen, magische CDs, Drogen, Alkohol, magische Verhütungsmittel - einfach alles, was das jugendliche Herz begehrte.   
  
Und jetzt stand er da, in voller Skatermontur, vor dem orientalischen Schüler, der für zwölf Monate sein sechstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts verbrachte (um Auslandserfahrung zu sammeln, und der vom Sprechenden Hut ohne zu zögern nach Slytherin eingewiesen wurde) um zu verhindern, dass seine Hausgenossen Flüche auf den Feind abfeuerten, die in eine wilde, katastrophale Schlacht zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin enden würde.   
  
"Bevor ihr mich oder ihn umbringen wollt, hört mich an", fuhr Colin inständig fort. Sein schmales, blasses Gesicht war angespannt; Nervosität hatte sich auf seine feinen Züge gelegt, doch ein Funkeln beherrschte seine dunklen, lebendigen Augen, wie immer, wenn er etwas im Schilde führte.   
  
"Sprich' schnell, Colin, ehe ich dich geradewegs in die Schluchten der lodernden Hölle hexe", erwiderte Seamus feindselig, ein wenig theatralisch.   
  
Colin lachte, als hätte der Ire einen besonders lustigen Scherz gemacht, aber da niemand mitlachte, hörte er schnell damit auf. Gehetzt fuhr er sich mit seiner Zungenspitze über die Lippen, ehe er erzählte.   
"Also, in letzter Zeit sind ja alle so überaus gereizt", fing er an. "Die Stimmung ist angespannt, die Luft zum Zerreißen. Und das nicht nur wegen den bevorstehenden Prüfungen, sondern auch und vor allem wegen der innenpolitischen Krise, die hierzulande herrscht."   
  
"Keinen Grund, einen Slytherin anzuschleppen!", rief Ron aggressiv.   
  
Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass auch sein Freund mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Slytherin zielte und vor Empörung hochrot geworden war.   
  
Colin hob abwehrend die Hände. "Lass' mich doch ausreden, Ron." Er sah in die Runde, als wollte er sich vergewissern, die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Gryffindors für sich beanspruchen zu können. "Ich dachte mir, ich organisiere uns ein wenig... _Ablenkung_!" Triumph raste im blitzschnellem Tempo hoch und ließ sich in Colins Augen nieder. Ein Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund. "Na? Interessiert?"   
  
Unschlüssige Blicke, doch Harry sah, wie in der Tat jeder interessiert zu sein schien. Er selber war es alle mal. Ablenkung? Na, immer doch! Was war besser, als eine Abwechslung, die es nahezu rechtfertigte, _nicht_ lernen zu müssen?   
  
"Was für eine Ablenkung?", wollte Dean Thomas wissen; Misstrauen lag in seiner Stimme.   
  
Colin kicherte. "Ein... ein BESENRENNEN!" Begeisterung beherrschte ihn vollkommen und er konnte nicht länger herumstehen. Stattdessen begann er, herumzuhüpfen; aufgeregt, überdreht, wie eh und je. "Ein BESENRENNEN! Ein Besenrennen, überlegt doch mal! Ich organisiere ein Rennen quer durch ganz Großbritannien, an dem jeder, wirklich jeder mitmachen kann! Und ich habe mir auch schon einen Gewinn überlegt. Das heißt, mehrere Gewinne. Unter anderem eine Million Galleonen. Außerdem ist der Manager von der Quidditchmannschaft _prohibited Snitch_ an dem Rennen interessiert und bietet dem Gewinner an, zukünftig für die Mannschaft zu spielen." Die Worte prasselten über seinen Mund, wie Sommerregen. Schnell, erfrischend, flüssig.   
  
Erneut herrschte Stille, diesmal so extrem, dass sie quälerisch in Harrys Ohren dröhnte.   
  
"Du spinnst", kommentierte Hermione matt und in einem ´Du-gehörst-doch-in-die-Geschlossene´-Ton.   
  
"Eine Million Galleonen?", fragte Ron erstaunt. "Woher willst du _die_ denn her bekommen?"   
  
"Von mir", sprach zum ersten Mal der Feind auf gryffindorischem Boden. Er hatte einen leichten, orientalischen Akzent und eine angenehme, melodische Stimme. Er trug die Kleidung aus seiner Heimat und wirkte samt Turban mit seiner Aufmachung wie ein junger Fürst aus dem orientalischen Mittelalter - nur noch der Säbel fehlte und selbst diesbezüglich war man sich sicher, dass er einen besaß.   
  
Harry sah ihn an; irgendwie überraschte es ihn nicht, dass der Slytherin eine solche Summe zur Verfügung stellte.   
  
Salim Arslan ben Harun el-Mansur stammte aus einer sehr reichen, reinblütigen Familie. Es hieß, er war ein Prinz, der jüngste Sohn von einem mächtigen Scheich, der das Abendland mehr oder weniger regierte. Wilde Gerüchte umrankten den gutaussehenden Sarazenen und als er zu Beginn des Schuljahres nach Slytherin eingeteilt worden war, hatte er binnen kürzerster Zeit den Ruf eines geheimnisvollen, gefährlichen Schwarzmagiers inne, der angeblich mehr von Dunkler Magie wusste, als Voldemort, da im Orient die Sarazenen als die brillantesten Zauberer der Welt angesehen wurden.   
  
Ob das alles stimmte, war nebensächlich. In Hogwarts war man mehr als bereit, dem Glauben zu schenken.   
  
"Von dir?", wiederholte Seamus verblüfft. "Du sponserst mal eben eine Millionen Galleonen?"   
  
Salim sah ihn aus seinen leicht mandelförmigen, schwarzen Augen an; Hohn und Arroganz spiegelte sich darin wider, sosehr, dass sie ein Funkeln zustande brachten. Sanfter Spott umhauchte sein feines goldbraunes Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen. "Kleingeld", winkte er hochmütig ab.   
  
Dennis Creevey, Colins jüngerer Brüder, von dem Harry sicher war, dass er das illegale Treiben seines Bruders in Hogwarts übernehmen würde, wenn dieser die Schule beendete, fing an zu lachen. "Kleingeld... Hahahahaha!"   
  
Auch Harry grinste verwegen, allerdings nicht lange, denn er dachte ernsthaft über Colins Vorschlag nach. Dieser war größenwahnsinnig, verrückt, wahnsinnig und vollkommen schwachsinnig - aber gut. Das musste er ihm lassen. Er fragte sich zwar, wie Colin ein Besenrennen genehmigen lassen wollte, denn das Zaubereiministerium würde so etwas nie, niemals, zu keiner Zeit und unter keinen Umständen erlauben (wahrscheinlich, weil Cornelius Fudge die Oberspaßbremse überhaupt war), aber wie er den Jungen kannte, würde er es deichseln.   
  
Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Spät, aber sie tat es. Natürlich. Es handelte sich hierbei um Colin. Colin ´der Dealer´ Creevey, der alles liebte, was man ansatzweise illegal nennen konnte.   
  
"Besenrennen sind verboten", klärte auch schon Hermione auf, alle streng anschauend. "Und ich als Schulsprecherin werde--"  
  
"Das Rennen findet statt, Hermione", fiel Colin ihr gelassen ins Wort, doch seine Augen hatten sich verengt. "Ja, es wird illegal sein, aber ich schwöre dir, wenn du es auffliegen lässt, werde ich es dir heimzahlen." Ein vernichtender Blick folgte diesen Worten.   
  
Hermione schnaubte. "Hör' mal, _Kleiner_, du hast hier überhaupt nichts zu melden. Ich trage die Verantwortung als Schulsprecherin, dass hier alles nach rechten Dingen abläuft, und--"  
  
"In Hogwarts", meinte Colin schlicht. "Du bist Schulsprecherin in Hogwarts, aber über das, was außerhalb Hogwarts passiert, hast du keine Verantwortung." Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, der von einem Slytherin hätte sein können. "Oder hast du neuerdings Fudges Stelle im Ministerium angetreten?"   
  
Hermione presste die Lippen wütend zusammen. "Nein, das nicht", antwortete sie frostig. "Aber--"  
  
"Na, also", meinte Colin gefährlich sanft. "Dann haben wir das Problem gelöst. Das Rennen hat nichts mit Hogwarts zu tun. Es startet noch nicht einmal von hier aus. Und solange du nicht im Ministerium arbeitest, steht es dir nicht zu, dich gegen das Wettrennen zu stellen."  
  
Zustimmung der anderen Gryffindors erfolgte; alle schienen von Colins Idee begeistert zu sein.   
  
"Ein Rennen. Ein richtiges, illegales Rennen! Wie aufregend!", strahlte Lavender Brown.   
  
"Und überleg' mal, wie viele gutaussehende Typen daran teilnehmen werden", fügte Parvati Patil, nicht minder euphorisch hinzu.   
  
"Colin, sag', wann geht's los?"   
  
"Muss man sich anmelden?"   
  
"Gibt es Regeln?"   
  
"Kriegt der Gewinner wirklich einen Vertrag mit den _prohibited Snitchs_?"  
  
Irgendwie war es klar, dass ausgerechnet diese Mannschaft sich daran beteiligte. Der Manager schien nämlich gerüchterweise zehnmal so viel Spaß an illegalen Machenschaften zu finden, wie Colin, und hatte durch Tricks junge vielversprechende Talente von überall aus der Welt unter Vertrag nehmen können. Es hatte sich gelohnt, denn das Team war dabei, die diesjährige Meisterschaft zu gewinnen. _Und_ sie war in Britannien ungeheuer beliebt.  
  
"Welche Route hast du geplant?", fuhren die Gryffindors fort.  
  
"Gibt es eine Zeitbegrenzung?"  
  
"Darf man schummeln?"  
  
Fragen über Fragen prasselten auf Colin herab, der zufrieden lächelte.   
  
Harry hielt sich zurück, doch auch er war mehr, als _nur_ interessiert. Ein Besenrennen. Welch' willkommene Abwechslung. Es waren nicht die Gewinne, die er wollte, die man erhalten würde, wenn man den Sieg einfuhr, sondern der Reiz. Der Reiz des schnellen, gefährlichen Fliegens. Der Reiz des Verbotenen. Der Adrenalinkick.   
  
"Ich werde einen Aushang machen, der euch alle über das Rennen informieren wird", verkündete Colin. "Keine Sorge, ich werde ihn so verzaubern, dass nur Schüler ihn lesen können. Da jeder an diesem Rennen teilnehmen kann, auch jene, die Hogwarts nicht besuchen, werde ich die Nachricht in Großbritannien verbreiten lassen."   
  
Ron wandte sich enthusiastisch zu Harry. "Ein Besenrennen, Harry!", rief er vollkommen außer sich vor Freude. "Ein Besenrennen! Das wird genial, sag' ich dir!"   
  
*  
  
Das Rennen war Thema Nummer eins. Überall.   
  
Ein paar Tage später war bereits alles organisiert. Ganz Großbritannien wusste von dem Besenrennen und doch hatte es sich nur in jenen Kreisen bekannt gemacht, die es befürworteten.   
  
Es hieß zwar, das Zaubereiministerium hätte davon Wind bekommen, aber jeder tat es als Gerüchte ab. Die hätten sich doch schon längst gemeldet und Colin verhaftet, wenn sie es wüssten, dessen waren sich alle sicher.   
  
Ginny selbst kümmerte es ohnehin sehr wenig, ob die Gesetzeshüter davon wussten, oder nicht. Sie würde an dem Rennen teilnehmen und sich garantiert nicht schnappen lassen, sollten die Zauberer und Hexen vom Ministerium irgendwo auftauchen. Sie fand es _aufregend_.  
  
Das Besenrennen würde in zwei Tagen starten - am 15. Mai um zehn Uhr morgens. Startpunkt war ein großes Feld in einem Vorort Londons, welches von der Muggelwelt ein wenig abgeschirmt war. Von dort aus ging es durch alle britischen Länder - England, Wales, Nordirland, Schottland - Ziel war eine alte schottische Burg, die dem Manager von _prohibited Snitch_ gehörte. Das Rennen war zeitlich unbegrenzt - wer als erster das Ende erreichte, hatte gewonnen. Offizielle Städte, über die man fliegen _musste_, waren London selbst, Cardiff in Wales, Belfast in Nordirland und Glasgow in Schottland bis hin zum Ziel in Inverness, nahe der Highlands. Des weiteren würden die festgelegten Flugrouten sichtlich mit dem Zeichen einer weißen Rose markiert sein. Zwischen diesen Symbolen konnte man Luftwege einschlagen, wie man wollte. Pausieren konnte man, wo und wann es einen beliebte, schließlich musste jeder selber zusehen, wie er die Zeit einteilte, um als erster anzukommen.   
  
Das Problem, dass man dadurch im Unterricht fehlen musste, wurde durch Gleichgültigkeit gelöst. Jene, die am Wettkampf teilnahmen, müssten mit dem Schulrauswurf rechnen, wenn sie einfach so tagelang schwänzten und sich nicht im Schloss aufhielten - aber die Verlockung auf diese Summe an Geld und dem Vertrag ließ die Flieger mutig machen. Wer Millionär wurde und in der erfolgreiche Quidditchmannschaft spielen durfte, bräuchte ohnehin keinen Schulabschluss. Außerdem... würden sie es tatsächlich wagen, _so viele_ rauszuwerfen? Sie bezweifelte es - die Mehrheit war schon immer eine Sicherheitsgarantie.   
  
Es war wahrscheinlich die jahrelange Anspannung, die in der britischen Zaubererwelt herrschte, welche so viele Schüler dazu veranlasste, einmal alle Sorgen über Bord zu werfen, einmal nicht an den jederzeit möglichen Kampf zwischen weißer und schwarzer Magie denkend, und stattdessen an einen überdrehten, spannenden, arglosen Wettrennen teilzunehmen. Denn wie viel Druck verkraftete schon eine Psyche, ohne einen wirklichen Hoffnungsschimmer auf Besserung? Auf Abwechslung? So kam diese Gelegenheit wie gerufen.  
  
Ginny grinste in sich hinein, als sie sich vorstellte, wie sie ihren Eltern erklären müsste, wo sie denn gewesen sei und was sie, bei Merlins Namen, getan hätte. Vielleicht bekamen sie ja vom illegalen Besenrennen mit und würden es sich denken können. Ihre Mutter würde wahrscheinlich direkt hinterher fliegen, um sie und Ron einzufangen und zurück nach Hogwarts zu schicken.   
  
Nur konnte Molly bei weitem nicht so gut und so schnell fliegen, wie ihre beiden jüngsten Kinder, also wäre es ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen.   
  
Ginny und Ron, die zu ihren Geburtstagen von ihren Brüdern Fred und George jeweils einen High Speed 3 geschenkt bekommen haben (neue Rennbesen, vergleichbar mit dem Nimbus 2001), da deren Geschäft boomte, würden nicht die einzigen Weasleys sein, die daran teilnahmen. Die Zwillinge selbst und Bill ließen es sich nicht nehmen, ebenfalls mitzufliegen.   
  
Irgendwo sollte eine inoffizielle Teilnehmerliste geben; die einzig wahre kannte wohl nur Colin selber. Angeblich soll er, Muggelgeborener, der er war, sogar Todesser zu diesem Rennen aufgefordert haben, aber niemand wusste in Zeiten wie diesen, was wahr war und was falsch. Wie auch immer, wenn die Anhänger Voldemorts beschließen würden, daran teilzunehmen, konnte man es eh nicht verhindern. Denn so lautete die Regel: es durfte jeder, wirklich _jeder_ mitmachen.   
  
Ginny lief gerade durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Sie hatte Colin gesucht und gefunden, um sich anzumelden - die Anmeldungen liefen nachts im Raum der Wünsche, und sie hatte von Mitternacht an vier Stunden warten müssen, um endlich an der Reihe kommen zu können.   
  
Dean Thomas, mit dem sie derzeit ausging, und der ebenfalls am Rennen teilnahm und sich angemeldet hatte, war schon wieder zurück und schlief wahrscheinlich tief und fest.   
  
Sie bog um die Ecke; die Schule war dunkel, nur mattes Fackellicht erhellte hier und da die Umgebung, sanft und zögerlich, als wollte sie die Finsternis nicht unnötig provozieren und den Eindruck vermeiden, diese vertreiben zu wollen. Es war ruhig, trotz der Tatsache, dass mehr als halb Hogwarts unterwegs war, um sich in die illegalen Listen einzutragen.   
  
Dann durchbrach aus weiter Ferne ein schadenfrohes, freches Gackern die Stille - eindeutig Peeves, der wahrscheinlich Freude daran fand, sowohl Schüler, als auch Hausmeister Filch Streiche zu spielen und in die Irre zu führen.   
  
Ginny lauschte kurz, um sicher zu gehen, dass es auch wirklich weit entfernt war, und ging dann weiter, nur um plötzlich einen Schatten vor sich wahrzunehmen, der in die Düsternis gleiten wollte.   
  
Doch offensichtlich hatte der Schatten auch sie im selben Moment registriert, denn er blieb stehen.  
  
Automatisch griff das Mädchen nach ihrem Zauberstab - in letzter Zeit herrschten zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins große Anspannungen, beruhend auf Paranoia, gegensätzlichen politischen Meinungen und dem Glauben, ein Naturgesetz aufrecht zu halten, wenn sie einander hassten, und Ginny war noch weit genug von ihrem Turm entfernt, so dass es sich durchaus um einen ´Feind´ handeln konnte.   
  
"_Lumos_", wisperte sie schnell und Licht durchflutete den Gang, erhellte ihn in rasender Geschwindigkeit und hielt die Dunkelheit nieder, selbstgerecht und beinahe spottend.   
  
Der Rotschopf starrte in ein blasses, spitzes Gesicht mit feinen Zügen, die stets von Arroganz und leiser Verachtung beherrscht schienen, mit eisgrauen, kalten Augen, so berechenbar, wie listig. Draco Malfoy, das größte Arschloch der Schule.   
  
Er stieß einen langen, zischenden Atem aus, als er sie erkannte. "Weasley, mach' das Licht aus, du Trottel, oder willst du, dass wir erwischt werden!", griff er sie auch schon mit leiser, aggressiver Stimme an.   
  
Ginny dachte nicht im Entferntesten daran, dem nachzukommen. Sie würde sich lieber von Filch erwischen lassen, statt mit dieser verlogenen Schlange in einem dunklen Gang zu stehen. "Dann verschwinde doch schnell von hier und man findet dich nicht", gab sie finster zurück; bereit, einen Verteidigungsfluch zu verwenden, sollte er wie aus dem Nichts ein nicht abgemachtes Duell starten.   
  
Draco schnaubte und verengte seine Augen. "Sehr witzig, Weasley", kommentierte er sarkastisch. "Wusste gar nicht, dass du fähig bist, logisch zu denken."   
  
Ginny hob ihre Augenbrauen. "Und ich wusste nicht, dass du die Bedeutung von ´Logik´ überhaupt kennst, Malfoy", gab sie mit spöttischem Ton zurück.   
  
"Uh, und ich wusste nicht, dass du--", fing Draco höhnisch an, brach aber ab. "Das ist doch lächerlich", meinte er. "Das würde ja ewig so weitergehen, wenn wir das Gespräch fortsetzen würden." Er setzte eine gelangweilte Miene auf. "Und mir ist die Zeit wirklich zu schade, um sie mit einem Blutsverräter zu teilen." Er machte sich auf, um sich an ihr vorbeizuschieben.   
  
Ginny sog die Luft ein, ignorierte die innere Stimme, sich von dem Blonden nicht provozieren zu lassen, denn das berüchtigte Weasleytemperament war stärker.   
"Dann dürfte es ja eine Schande für dich sein, wenn ein _´Blutsverräter´_ das Rennen gewinnt, nicht wahr?"   
Sie wusste zwar nicht, ob Draco wirklich daran teilnahm, vermutete es aber stark.   
  
Dieser hielt inne, er stand nun neben ihr, und sah sie erst überrascht, dann betont hämisch an. "Du machst mit, Weasley?", fragte er grienend. "Interessant. Aber ich bezweifle, dass du jemals das Ziel _erreichen_ wirst. Man fällt ja _so leicht_ vom Besen, weißt du..."   
  
Ginny lächelte böse, als sie die unterschwellige Drohung wahrnahm. "Nicht doch, Draco. Du wirst derjenige sein, der fallen wird." Sie stieß ihn von sich, damit sie wieder einen größeren Abstand zueinander hatten.   
  
Draco stolperte leicht nach hinten, hatte aber schnell sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden. "Wir werden sehen, Weasley", sagte er düster amüsiert. Seine grauen Augen fixierten ihre; sie glitzerten im Lichte des Zauberstabes hell auf, welches sich in ihnen reflektierte und unterstrichen seine Belustigung. "In dir fließt das Blut eines Verlierers."   
  
Ginny hasste seine Gelassenheit, die er immer an den Tag legte und mit der er zeigte, dass er davon überzeugt war, etwas Besseres zu sein, als der Rest der Welt. Des Universums. Sie ballte ihre freie Hand unwillkürlich zur Faust und funkelte ihn wütend an. "Und in deinen Adern fließt Wahnsinn, Malfoy", erwiderte sie feindselig. "Und Wahnsinnige haben noch nie ein Rennen gewonnen. Ganz gleich, welches."   
  
Dracos Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. "Ach ja?", meinte er zischelnd. Er hob sacht seinen Zauberstab; es war eine herausfordernde Geste. "Wie wäre es dann mit einer Wette?"   
  
Ginny war zunächst perplex. "Eine Wette?"   
  
Der Slytherin nickte und grinste dreckig. "Ja, eine Wette. Derjenige, der von uns beiden gewinnt oder eher am Ziel ist, als der andere, darf vom Verlierer _einen_ Gefallen fordern."   
  
Ginny starrte ihn an, dann lachte sie abfällig auf. "Niemals, Malfoy."   
  
Zu spät erkannte sie den Triumph in seinen kühlen Augen. Er kam wieder näher. "Dann gibst du also zu, dass du ohnehin nicht gewinnen wirst?", fragte er flüsternd. Lauernd. Sein Atem streifte ihre Wange.   
  
Ginny riss sich zusammen, um ihn nicht wieder wegzuschubsen und sah zurück. "Das habe ich nicht gesagt", meinte sie spröde.   
  
Draco lächelte, doch seine Augen blieben davon unberührt. "Dann gilt meine Wette?"   
  
Ginny wog hastig das Für und Wider ab. Draco war ein guter Flieger, doch sie war besser, dass wusste sie. Sie hatte es oft genug bei den Quidditchspielen gemerkt, in denen sie Jägerin war und er Sucher. Allerdings würde er zweifellos den besseren Besen haben. Doch selbst der beste Besen war stets abhängig von seinem Flieger und umgekehrt. Wenn sie es darauf anlegte, könnte sie durchaus eher am Ziel sein, als Draco - selbst die Chance, das Rennen zu gewinnen, bestand.  
  
"Ja, sie gilt", nahm sie die Wette mit distanziertem Unterton in der Stimme an.   
  
Draco hielt ihr seine Hand hin und sie schlug ein.   
  
Seine Hand war kalt, aber sie hielt sie nicht länger, als nötig. Eine flüchtige Berührung, schon hatten sie einander losgelassen - ein schneller Händedruck, der die Abmachung besiegelte und an der sich beide zu halten hatten.   
  
Ein letzter Blickaustausch, beruhend auf der natürlichen Abneigung zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin, dann trennten sie sich, ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren; gingen jeder in entgegengesetzte Richtungen und vergrößerten ihren Abstand, als suchten sie Sicherheit in der wohlbekannten Dunkelheit.   
  


* * *

  
  
_Im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann auch schon mit dem Rennen los, denke ich *smile*.  
Reviewt doch bitte.  
_


End file.
